


Unawares

by Totling



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totling/pseuds/Totling
Summary: Boss stops in to check on things with Futaba and notices that Makoto is nowhere to be seen.





	Unawares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not even that sorry. And hey! At least I didn't title it with Warrant lyrics.

"Hey, Futaba -- "

Sojiro stopped short as his gaze fell across the room. Something was off in here. He looked confused. Futaba looked over her shoulder at him briefly before returning her attention to her typing. She shrugged further into the cape she had donned, made of a heavy blanket that completely obscured her whole chair from sight. He knew it was cold in here, but wasn't that proof enough that she should cut back the AC?

"Knocking?" she reminded him sharply. The man sighed.

"What good's knocking do if you're just going to ignore me when I do it?" he asked lamely. He didn't expect or receive a response to that question. 

Instead, he looked around the room again, frowning. The mess wasn't all that bad and he knew who to thank for that. The bed wasn't properly made, but the covers were drawn up. There were pillows and stuffed animals on the floor, but no trash. All of Futaba's dirty clothes had reached the hamper. The waste basket had even been recently emptied and taken care of. 

Still, he scratched his head. 

"Where's your friend, anyway?" Sojiro asked. Nobody but that kid and the Niijima girl would come by just to clean up, and that guy didn't wear ladies' boots. Futaba looked up from her keyboard to eyeball his reflection in her monitor. He continued his explanation, saying "I saw her shoes by the door."

Futaba shrugged. 

"Phone call," she answered, shortly. "Something important."

"Uh, okay." He hadn't asked that. Was that supposed to be an answer? Kids these days. "So she's where?" Sojiro asked again. 

Futaba groaned. "I dunno, outside!"

"Without her shoes on?"

"Bathroom then," Futaba decided. Her gaze never left her computer. Well, Sojiro was used to that much, at least when it came to how having a conversation in Futaba's bedroom went. She grunted. "Why?"

"I just like to know where people are in my house," Sojiro grunted right back. He sighed again and shook his head. "She staying for dinner?"

Futaba paused and thought about it. Sojiro waited. "Maybe? What are we having?"

"Well... Since that girl's over, and it's been awhile since you guys got together... Eating out?"

Futaba sputtered. Sojiro laughed hearing her feet kick around under her desk, but his usual demeanor soon returned. "Hey, quit it! Don't break somethin' I can't replace over sushi!"

The thumping ceased and Futaba let out a little whine. Poor kid. She must've been excited by the prospect. He just hoped nothing of great value had been lost by her flailing. Those damn computer parts just kept getting smaller, more expensive, and more important all the time. More fragile too, he thought sadly.

"I'll ask her!" Futaba promised with a little wail. Satisfied, Sojiro turned to leave, but he couldn't quite resist letting her have the last word. Just a little teasing before he slipped back to Leblanc. 

"Oh, yeah. Hey, let her know to come whenever she wants, alright?"

Another wail followed. Futaba's face sunk onto her keyboard cheek first. Sojiro laughed and waved as he stepped back out. He'd had his fun. Might as well let her get back to hanging out, if that Niijima girl ever came back from her phone call. Must've been something big to take that long. No matter. He had a business to run, if anyone actually came by.

As soon as the door clicked shut and Sojiro's footsteps faded into nothingness, Futaba slumped in her chair. Her bare legs shook as Makoto pushed the chair away from the computer desk and slowly crawled into the bright light. It made her wince, but she stood and stretched anyway. It felt good to be upright again and not hidden away. 

"I thought I was going to diiiieeeeee... " Futaba moaned. Makoto chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"You could have stopped! Why didn't you stop! He even said it while you were doing it!"

Makoto smiled weakly as Futaba's tired flailing slowed. She was exhausted from holding everything in, clearly. That made Makoto happy. She bent and kissed Futaba's temple before moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You'd have been pretty mad at me if I stopped halfway," she answered calmly. Makoto was always so calm. Or maybe it was just that she was only calm when there was no danger of being walked in on. "And it was dark, so ... "

Futaba grumbled into her keyboard. "It was so good... but I could've died... "

"Thank... you?"

"It's not a compliment when my life is on the line!"

Makoto laughed outright at the indignation in Futaba's voice. It matched well with her glowing blush. She only stopped when Futaba spun around in her chair and in one swift move, scooped a plush unicorn from the floor and sent it flying into Makoto's face. The effort earned her a surprised yelp, but the poor creature fell onto the bed unharmed after making contact.

"Argh!" she cried out. She stood up and followed the plush's path, plopping herself on Makoto's lap with a sigh and snuggling in close. "Sojiro owes me for this."

Makoto raised an eyebrow . "He did say we could eat out."

"No!"

"And that I could come when-"

"NO!"

With no choice remaining, Makoto wrapped her arms around Futaba and waited for the girl burning red with embarrassment to remember to breathe. When she at last did that, Futaba resumed her snuggling with vigor. 

"Make him buy us dessert?" Makoto offered. Futaba nodded into her shoulder. At least she was calming down. Makoto smiled again. "Next time I'll wait him out."

"Next time," Futaba said, full determination glinting in her dark eyes, "I'm locking every door in this house and making him work for re-entry."

It won her another earnest giggle. "Yeah. Or that."


End file.
